


His Reckless Little Boyfriend

by crying_koala2610



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/pseuds/crying_koala2610
Summary: Taka was drunk in the club so Toru went to save his drunk ass.





	His Reckless Little Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to a_pathetic0524 for beta reading this fic, my friends and to anyone who read this fic! (*^O^*)/ <3

It was one of the usual lively nights, where many people from different kind of backgrounds met in one place in the city -the dance floor brightly illuminated by neon lights, loud EDM music blasted as people dancing vigorously in groups or with their partner either in drunken or sober state.Nevertheless everyone was enjoying themselves. The night club is their escapism from their stressful shitty real life.

Among the crowd, a short Japanese guy can be seen drinking at the seat between two 5SOS members, Ashton and Calum and two other girls, Levy and Briana.

_"Who the hell he think he is?! That little shit!!"_

Taka angrily said in the back of his mind. Silently dissatisfied, recalled how a Japanese junior male actor has been so dangerously close to Toru before they went overseas, even going so far DM him in Instagram,

_‘I'm cuter than you so Toruge-niiyan likes me more! :p’_

The four were exchanging worried stare as Taka sipped his 10th Jack Daniels. He proceeded to pour down the 11th shot into his small alcohol glass when Ashton grabbed his hand,

"That's enough Taka. You're already drunk."

The Japanese's face clearly shown how badly he was drunk. With a tipsy grin he hooked his arms around Ashton's neck, "Nooo....not... dr-" hiccups cutted his word, "drank..."

"Okay. Then answer this simple question. What's my name?"

"Pshh... Daz...ezzyy... your..name...ish..' To.ru... Yo'.. dick....ish.. .... 11..insh'.."

Ashton has a shocked but amuse face. The two girls gasped in disbelief before raised their brows to each other. Calum rolled his eyes at the two girls.  The look the two girls had whenever they find out a guy in their friends circle is either gay or bi always irritating him for some reason.

"Well... his partner has bigger size than you two.. I'm sorta jealous of Taka," said Brianna to Calum while staring at Taka who's still wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck while the drummer seemed to be having fun messing up with the poor drunk guy— by asking dangerous questions which replied with much honesty by the latter. Calum stared at Ashton and her with ‘I'm so done’ face. 

Soon afterwards Edward and Jack from Twilite Rock band went to join them. At instant Ashton stood, Taka still clinging to his neck. "Perfect timing. Here, take back you guys' drunk son. Our babysitting hours here are over," he said to the newcomers.

Ashton pushed drunk Taka to Edward while both had confused face,staring in speechless as Ashton, Calum and the girls went into the crowd to dance. The two went to sit at the club's couch with Taka straddled Edward's lap, clinging to his neck. All of sudden Taka leaned closer to his face before drunk said to him,

"Fuck me and I will love youuuu..!!! Pleaseee....!!"

The left out with drunk guy band members had their eyes shot opened in shocked, staring at each with their faces flushed. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, before he gave his fellow band a 'to bear with it' look.

"THE FUCK?! NO FUCKING WAY!" he said with a little difficulty because Taka tried to press his lips to Edward. He gently pushing Taka's face away while replying to Jack. 

"He looks like a 15 years old brat and there'll be people calling the cops on me! It'll be a huge fucked up misunderstanding!!" Edward strongly object Jack's suggestion, as he imagine tomorrow's BBC News tittle with horrified face:

 ‘TWILITE ROCK'S VOCALIST CAUGHT MOLESTING UNDERAGE ASIAN TEEN IN CLUB’

 Noooooo!!! He couldn't let that happened!, the not sparkled man screamed in his head.

 Jack stared at the drunk Japanese who has his blue flannel shirt already hanging off his shoulder while grinding his body to Edward. The sight of his bare tattooed shoulder enticed Jack a little.

"Goddammit Jack Fucking Louis do something with this kid in heat!" Edward's raised voice snapped Jack to reality, he was still trying his hardest to keep his face on a safe distant from the drunk horny guy. Jack then understood why Edward's voice raised previously— the bulge on his black jeans can be seen."Ookaaayy...," he said, staring at Edward Sr. while raising brows then lifted his eyes to Edward's eyes level. With a sheepish smile he continued,".......you're gay."

A murderous glare thrown to him before Jack quickly raised his both hands then quickly grabbed Taka by arms, lifted him off Edward's lap. "Let's go kiddo." Jack dragged the staggered Japanese guy to the dance floor leaving Edward on the couch alone with a hard on. He needs to do something to get the bulge down so he messaged his friend.

‘Hey, say something to turn me off. I have an unwanted hard on.’

Few seconds later his friend replied, ‘Unwanted hard on? How the hell that happened lel.’

Edward had a not amuse face then he replied with only triple dots.

‘Oh alright, you don't have to tell if you don't want to. Hm.. a thing that turn someone off...how about, Trump is the sexiest motherfucker I have ever seen.’ his friend replied.  Saved him with the nauseous fantasy.

‘I want to puke, thanks man.’

The message ended with that.

Edward stared at his middle part and let out a relieve sigh when saw his little friend already back to sleep. He proceeded to drink instead of joining others to dance instead. He needed to cool off his head. What an embarrassing night.

The DJ played the popular song ‘Closer’ as everyone began slow dancing with their partner in a dim light romantic atmosphere. Taka hooked his arms around Jack's neck, clinging onto him due to their height difference. With Taka being 5'6" and Jack is 6'1". Jack stooped a little and Taka stood on tip toe making their face became closer before their mouth pressed to each other as Jack grabbed Taka's head pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. His hand then lowered to Taka's ass, groping the soft and bubbly cute buns.

Meanwhile at Taka's house, Toru was chilling while watching Walking Dead on Netflix alone with only beers as his company. While in the middle of the zombies shooting scene, his phone suddenly became noisy with Instagram notifications which caused him to pick up his phone as he opened his Instagram and saw a DM from Levy, Taka's bisexual female friend. He was surprised, Taka's friends are mostly the type of people he can't get along. He never even talked or met with this Levy girl but he knows few things about her because she's one of Feldy's friend. To receive a message from her all of sudden is extremely unusual.

"You're Toru from One OK Rock right? You have to come to the club ASAP. Taka is drunk and things are going crazy"

 "How crazy?"

Then she sent him a video of Taka and Jack Louis— Twilite Rock's guitarist, making out in the club's dancing floor like there is no tomorrow.

His face is still calm but deep inside he is furious. He had seen this coming, he is always fine with his little lover's young soul high on hormones, fooling around with either boys and girls he associated with but what shown in the video, is something he just can't tolerate. That is going too far.

Toru stormed off to fetch his leather jacket, the one Taka would also wear occasionally, and his car keys. The blonde guitarist then walked towards the door, leaving behind the TV still on while displaying the scene where zombies were eating one of the main characters alive.

 

***

Meanwhile on Instagram, comments on Jack and Taka making out in the club video was on fire.

"Eeewwww!!!"

 

"Ha! Gay!"

 

"We know you're frustrated and heartbroken because your male boo got married but that doesn't mean you can shove your tongue down a minor's throat!"

 

"Jack you manwhore"

 

"He's like what, 15? Jack you need Jesus"

 

"What's an underage Asian kid doing in a club? Where the fuck is his parents?"

 

"That's gross! Jack go find someone your age! "

"Hey I know that Asian guy! He is Calum's cousin!"

"I'm 15 too fuck me daddy!"

 

"Somebody call the cops #JackIsGoingToJailParty"

 

"First of all that Asian kid is Taka from One OK Rock band. He is 29 already. You white people need to stop being so fucking extra smh"

 

"Ya Allah suamiku gay!!! *crying emoji* "

 

"オーマイガー *screaming in fear emoji*"

 

"*sigh* *unzip pants and starts jacking off*"

 

"Wait until your husbando find out about this Taka! (#ㅇㅂㅇ)/"

 

***

 

Toru arrived at the club and saw Taka and Jack were slow-dancing with the Japanese resting his face against Jack's chest. His eyes were calm but deadly when he saw Jack's hand was massaging the shorter guy's ass while kissing his neck. He went towards the Gaijin-Nihonjin couple among the dancing crowd, calm and composed.

 

_‘So, baby, pull me closer_

_In the back seat of your Rover_

_That I know you can't afford_

_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

_Pull the sheets right off the corner_

_Of that mattress that you stole_

_From your roommate back in Boulder_

_We ain't ever_ —’

The song abruptly stopped when Toru punched Jack hard in his face. Everyone stopped dancing, and some of the girls screamed, as their attention were focused to Toru who's about to punch Jack for the second time but was hold back by Taka who went in between them. Edward also joined in and hold back Jack who's now glaring anger with bleeding nose and bruised lip about to fight back.

After a while both finally able to calm down from their anger until finally Toru threw the coldest hostile glance to Jack. "Don't ever get close to Taka EVER.AGAIN," Toru warned his soon to be ex-friend before he dragged his drunk little boyfriend by wrist and walk out of the crowd, as the people gave the two space to walk through.

After the two left the club and a while awkward silence the DJ played a new upbeat song and every one continue dancing, this time more energetic and vigorously.

A few seconds silence between them while Jack wiped the blood off his nose, Edward finally turned to face the latter and awkwardly said, "Dance with me? As bro to bro?"  
Jack's anger face expression previously changed instantly into a shocked but happy one. His eyes widened, staring into Edward's. "No homo," he said which replied with a faint chuckles and the same reply by Edward.

"No homo."

Thus, how then they danced together until the club's closing hours.

After a while driving Toru finally stopped his car in front of Taka's mansion gate. Toru let out a tired sigh then he turn to stare at the sleeping guy next to him. Sleeping as if nothing happened, the black haired guy is completely ignorance to the dangerous moment he had stepped into previously.

If it wasn't because of Levy told him things could have gotten worst. This guy always so reckless, this little vocalist of his.

He caressed Taka's sleeping baby-like face then leaned closer to plant a kiss on his forehead.

 

***

The next day Taka woke up in his room, clutching his head and feeling like his head would split open. He look next to him and saw Toru was sleeping soundly.  
His sleeping face is so serene and so beautiful, an ikemen at it finest. But of course he would never tell Toru this.

He also felt as if a hell lot of stuffs happened last night but he failed to recall what the events are. In the end, he just shrugged his shoulder and lie down again. He stared at Toru's sleeping face while smiling like an idiot then caressed his silky bangs to his face and sexy jawline with much adoration and as gentle as he can be. He wants to stay like this for a while, at least until Toru opened his big Gachapin eyes.

Little time, not a moment wasted when they are together like this.


End file.
